


Warmth

by DjCrescendo27



Category: Star Stealing Prince
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCrescendo27/pseuds/DjCrescendo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally felt the sun's warmth for the first time in his life, he cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

If there is one thing he felt greatly in his life, it would be cold. Not only physically but also mentally. He was lonely in the castle, yes there were personnel around, but most of the time they were busy. Richard rarely lets him leave the castle and thus unable to go outside and be with the townsfolk. So when Richard agrees to let him out and roam, he always took advantage of it. He loved being free, not being cooped up in the castle and being bored. He would run around, but what he always does, is look up. The sun never showed itself in the skies of Sabine. The clouds always clogged up the sky and never once in Snowe's life did he ever see the sun. He always wondered how the sun looks and feels like.

_"Hot and bright  
Round and moves east ward  
Disappears at night and comes by dawn_ _"_

Snowe loves that line from a certain book he grabbed at the library. It was a poem about spring, each line describing the wonders of the season. But that certain line always struck him the most, for some unknown reason.   
Sometimes he would ask Richard and Vera about the sun. What does it look like? How does it feel? Does it hurt? Will it go out?  
The two adults would chuckle and ruffle his hair before they gave their answer.   
"The sun is hot and it gives living things warmth."   
"Don't look directly to it, it will hurt your eyes!"   
Vera will ramble on and on, she could go for hours but Snowe always listened. His curiosity is spiked! But sometimes when he asks them if the sun will ever go out, Richard and Vera will smile sadly and say that it was impossible for the sun to shine down in Sabine.   
  


"Richard, Why do I always see pictures of sun in books?" He asks Richard one day.  
"Because the sun symbolizes hope or chance." Richard seeing Snowe's confused face continued "The sun rising is a symbol of hope for tomorrow. Another chance to try again."  
But Snowe's face grew even more confused. With a sigh, Richard ruffles his hair and says goodnight.  
"You'll understand one day."  
A few years later, he almost forgets everything about the sun. His priorities changed as he aged. Sometimes, his mind would still wonder about it but will quickly change as his duties came first. 

There was never a time that Snowe never had something draped over his shoulder to keep him warm. It was a number one requirement to him. He easily gets cold fast and he dislikes the feeling of it. He thinks that he might have to wear a cape all his life until he dies. The thought was ridiculous but with the increasing chills whenever he went outside, he soon thinks that it might be a possibility now.   
That aside, Snowe was tired of his life. Tired of being inside the castle all the time. Sick of the same daily routines. He prayed and prayed that something new will happen in his life. His prayers was heard.

But not in the way he wanted. 

The journal of his father, that one object that started it all (besides his dreams). His life changing decision of saving a girl locked up in a tower. Sometimes he thought that what if he decided to listen to Richard? What if he didn't go to the tower? What if he just resumed his life? He didn't know whether he regretted his actions or not. 

Later, he finds himself in a bad chain of unfortunate events; the link disconnecting, having to kill his parents, finding out the history of his family...   
He wished and wished to turn back time and be a child again. So blissfully ignorant of the world, has a one-track mind and just dreams of seeing the sun or travelling around. Then he remembers his dream of seeing the sun, of seeing spring.  
He remembers going to the Sepulcher; the lush greenery and finally, seeing the sun. Just like what Richard and Vera said: Big and Bright! But never warm. For some reason, he didn't feel the warmth of it. He felt nothing but coldness underneath it. He should be happy that he finally gets to see the sun, but he cant shake the feeling that it was wring. That it was fake. But that can't be right, he was out of Sabine now! But his train of thought gets distracted when things changes again, this time, he completely forgets it. He forgets his dream, he forgets himself as he spirals down the abyss of depression and exhaustion.

Soon, he finds himself fighting for his life to prevent the Original King from killing everyone. He pushed himself harder to fight for his people. He never realized that he had already forgotten himself, that he forgot his dream. But that didn't matter to him now. He has to make sure everyone leaves the island alive and well! So he just keeps fighting on and on.   
And when the King falls and everyone went inside the boat, everything was blur. He barely registered the fact that they are now escaping. He felt dizzy and tired, then finally blacks out.  
  


He wakes up in the barracks, his muscles sore from the fight, yet his mind feels refreshed. He makes his way up the deck for fresh air and have a brief conversation with his friends. When they all had left him alone in the deck, he enjoyed the peace.   
Snowe wipes the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. Is it him or is it too warm outside? He takes off his cape and then something tugs on his heart. He was confused at first but then it clicks. 

Warm.  _Warm._

He looks up and sees the real sun shining in the sky. He can feel the sun's warmth! He laughs loudly out of shrill bliss, he can finally feel it's warmth!! Tears started to build up at the corner of his eyes. He tries to hold it in but then he finally cries. Everything pours out; all the stress, the tension, the anger and the sadness that he had bottled up inside for years.

He was finally out of Sabine. It was finally over! Everything will be fine! He's gonna be finally happy! No more capes, no more loneliness, no more cold!   
  
He cries, not in sadness, but in pure bliss

It was finally over, he can be finally  _happy._

 

 

 

 


End file.
